With a little drop of poison
by dorman5
Summary: Harry is feeling wierd, sitting in the Leaky cauldron questions he had never asked before are poping up, when he'll get his answers everything will never be the same. Powerful!Indi!Smart!Harry, Dumbeldore bashing and other goodies. T for now maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1 A snake's gift

**Some words before we start:**

Well here we go again. A new story big hopes and I sincerely hope that my muse will return (I might have found the formula, sleepless nights and a lot of coffee). This is going to be a Super Harry fic. And I hope to make this right. No everything going easy, well the first few chapters probably would look like it, but who knows what the future holds. I plan to bash Dumbledore for sure, not so sure about the Weasly-sand Hermione, although I might push them away from Harry. By the way, I tweaked the time line a bit giving Harry an extra week in Diagon ally, other then that nothing much (major understatement).

I want to thank some of those that inspired this fic. Mostly 'White Angel of Auralon' and his (or hers) story 'Forging Destiny'; 'Rohata'-'sstory 'Enlightenment' and I don't remember which story had the part I am using about the Hollows but if someone can remind me I'll make sure to thank its author as well.

Finally I wanted to suggest an idea for a story, its a marauder's era fic. Where Lily Potter is the heir of house Potter and James Evens is the muggleborn. Did James become friend with Serius, or was he a friend of Snape. Did Lily even consider James, etc. good luck for whoever take this. And now to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters under the Harry Potter franchise and never will. This is entertainment only and no money is made off of this story. **

**{}=mini- Author notes.**

**Chapter 1: A snake's gift**

Date: August 1st; Location: Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.

Sitting in his comfortable chair, just moments after meeting Harry in the Leaky cauldron, Albus Dumbledore was thinking. For many years Dumbledore had prided himself with the notion that he was able to predict almost everything that would occur in the magical world. His years as the 'Leader of the light', and his life experience had allowed him an in depth understanding of the human thought process. It was this understanding that allowed him to shape, mold and control the life of Harry Potter. Of course it was a bit harder than usual, the boy was just as smart if not smarter than his parents; he was also obviously more powerful than his pears, he was even to Dumbledore's ire stronger than himself at that age. But those were all miniscule problems, nothing that a few potions and well casted memory charm couldn't fix.

Some would call his actions immoral, but Dumbledore knew better_{he always does...}_; he had to control the boy. He had planed the next few years of the boy's to the latter; although like every good plan some improvising had to be made. The Chamber of secrets was not a part of Dumbledore's grand plan. At first he was worried it might destroy his plans, but as it turned out it was in fact a blessing in disguise. Of course he had to cancel his own plans for Harry's second year at Hogwarts but, the gains outnumbered the losses.

Not only did the incident force Harry to rely even more heavily on his two friends, while separating him from the rest of the student body. It had also proved one of Dumbledore's greatest theories concerning Tom's survival. The diary was a Horocrox one of many as it seems; after all Harry himself was one of the lot. This fact has steeled Dumbledore's resolve, the boy had to die. And with his death Voldemort will be mortal once more, ready for Dumbledore to swoop in and do the deed.

But of course Dumbledore didn't want the boy to die for such a trivial matter, there were many other ways to deal with Tom without killing the boy. No...There was a greater goal, one he kept for years, an ambition of a life time that required the boy's death. The three Deathly Hollows, the three items which would allow a man to cheat and control death, were finally at his grasp. For many years Dumbledore researched the lore of the Hollows. He already held the elder wand, the wand that could win any battle, passing through conquest. The cloak was in Harry's position and could only be passed by the owner giving it away or inheritance, which was the reason why Dumbledore could never use it while it was in his position. And finally the stone, the most well kept secret, it was only after many years of research that Dumbledore discovered its true origins and properties.

In today's story the stone allowed one to, as it were, call back the dead. And indeed such an item exists, but it didn't fit the mold, how could one control death with these three items. But there was a stone that was a perfect fit and was just as old if not older then the story. The philosopher stone the key to eternal life was in Dumbledore's opinion the last hollow. After all the gifts which were granted by the items fit together perfectly:

The elder wand; grants victory in every battle.

The cloak; grants perfect invisibility and protection that not even the greatest of charms can penetrate.

The stone; grants eternal life and prevents the touch of time.

Together the three hollows would make sure their master was untouchable by death. The cloak protected from the wands bloody past, the wand from the stones only fault and the stone from death itself. Dumbledore was so close to complete the set, but even if he did so right now, without killing Harry it was mute. Two of the three Hollows had given their allegiance to the boy and will keep it until his death.

So Dumbledore waited patiently, the greatest skill he had learned through the years, the will to let things run their course. He could wait; right now Harry had to live so Tom could return. And when Tom did indeed return Dumbledore would lead the boy on the right path, the path which would earn him not only eternal glory but an eternity to enjoy it. And to ensure his goal would come true no means were unbecoming. The friends he specifically placed to degrade and control the boys learning, the family which breaks his will, and the potions that usurped his power. Together they would all ensure his plans will come true.

If only he knew...for there was one thing Dumbledore missed. One small detail he could never expect. Of course it was after all an unusual occurrence that had never happened before, so there was no knowledge to warn him. A result of the fight waged within the chamber of secrets. This small forgettable thing would do the impossible, it would release his pawn. For after all the work of Dumbledore to dose Harry with potions and drugs a new substance was now cursing in the blood of the boy-who-lived. The basilisk's venom was still there, forever remaining in each and every one of Harry's cells. This destructive poison, whose venomous qualities were negated by phoenix's tears, would change the world.

Date: August 2nd Location: The Leaky cauldron, Diagon ally.

It was just a day after his escape from the Dursleys' it seemed that every passing year after school he would pass at least some weeks outside of their awful presence. This time the Weasleys were in Egypt so he had to settle for a room in the Leaky cauldron a room in which he was resting right now. Well more like laying on his bad and watching at the ceiling but you get the idea. The reason for Harry's somewhat cold exterior at the moment was a weird feeling he was experiencing. This summer for the first time since meeting Hagrid he was feeling like himself again. It was like the proverbial fog in his mind was finally lift and he could think at much greater speed. It was exhilarating to be able to think in such a speed, a feeling that he remembered all throughout the years before coming to Hogwarts, at first Harry thought it might have had something to do with using his magic and until now his mind just didn't adjust to the new surrounding, but now he thought differently.

First, he had magic all his life so he was sure that it wasn't the cause; and second was the few questions that had crossed his mind as he thought back about the last two years he had spent in the magical world. Of course he had thought of this questions several times but they were always blocked by the same fog that had dulled his mind.

_Why would someone send Hagrid to bring me into the wizarding world? Off course he had to fetch the stone but why me as well? Any teacher would have been just as good (well except for Snape, actually it might have done him good to see how I live, wouldn't have thought I am a pampered prince)._

_Matter of fact why send Hagrid to bring the stone when it was known I'll be there? didn't Dumbledore think I'll notice it?_

_Hermione knew where platform 9 and 3/4 was, so why didn't I? Actually all the other muggleborns knew so why was I the exception? _

_Mrs. Weasly had sent 5 sons to Hogwarts before Ron, so why did she need to ask them where the platform was? And so loudly..._

_Why did she send me Christmas presents? it's not like I am family or she knew I never got one before..._

_Back to the stone, why were all the traps so easy? I mean only one of them required a spell and a first year at that..._

_Thinking about it, the traps were almost costume made to fit Ron, Hermione and me. Devil's snare and the riddle for 'Mione; chess for Ron; the keys, fluffy and the mirror for me... why?_

_During the second year why did no one ask Myrtle about the attack? Dumbledore knew she died the first time so why didn't he?_

_Dumbledore's a great and wise wizard how didn't he figure it was a basilisk? I'll give him some credit Hermione had the bit about me hearing voices, but he could have still done it Slytherin-Snake duh..._

_Lockerat was just as famous as I am and he got all those fan mail why didn't I?_

He quickly saw the common nominator of this questions, Dumbledore. But, all of these questions were dwarfed, by the biggest and most important of them all: What changed? Harry resolved to find at least one answer today. Harry flung himself upward from his bed; his eyes lay on the mirror in front of it. He was still wearing his cousin's hand me downs, even when he was as far as he could from his relatives grasp he was suffering because of them, adding to his to do list Harry decided a change was in order. He quickly put on a normal black cloak and stepped out of the room.

He followed the corridor and walked down the stairs returning to the open portion of the inn. "Ha Mr. Potter I hope you had found the room to your liking..." said Tom, the bald innkeeper. Harry had to stop a shudder every time that he remembered who else was carrying that name. At least the older man was smiling out of kindness and not of sadistic glee.

"Yes," he answered "It was great, much better than my relatives and obviously better than Hogwarts," Harry put his hand to his mouth and whispered "No snoring." To which the innkeeper laughed. Harry had to admit he loved Ron but his friends snoring was almost as bad as mandrake scream. Harry's face became a little bit more serious and he asked ' Say Tom, I am not allowed to leave the ally and I don't want to be seen going to a known healer, god knows what will happen if anyone sees me, do you know somewhere that I can get a small check up I am not feeling that well?"

Tom stopped laughing and changed to a thoughtful exterior. "Well if I were you I would go to St. Mungo but it's not in the ally, the best you could do is go to Gringrots the goblins have healers for their curse breakers and in case of accidents. It won't be cheep, but for the right price they will keep it all hush hush for you." Harry nodded and thanked the older wizard, before setting out to the wizarding bank.

It was a slow walk as he tried to avoid the ever constant staring at his person. It seemed that even after two years in the wizarding world his glory never faded. He arrived to the goblin bank in ten minutes, a very slow pace considering it was a three minutes walk from the entrance to the ally. He thanked the two goblins at the bank's door and stepped in queue for one of the many tellers in the main hall.

After what looked like forever for the raven haired teen, it was his turn. The teller was wearing a tailored black suit, and had strands of white hair on both sides of his head, completing his look was a pair of black framed glasses the rested on the bridge of his nose. "Yes..." he croaked at Harry, looking a little annoyed. Harry remembered a comment uncle Vernon once made about how being nice to his bank teller made the man give him better service and decided to do the same. He may hate the biggest Dursley (unless Marge was still effected by his curse), but the man was a successful businessman.

"Good morning, Master goblin" He said to the teller; earning a curios look from the goblin, whose demeanor was now softer and less angry "I am feeling a bit under the weather and due to personal reasons" He flashed his scar to the goblin "I was wondering if I could use the services of your establishment, in order to resolve the problem quietly. I am willing to pay any price your healer may see fitting."

The goblin gave him an instance look, weighing his options; Harry put his entire force of will at not squirming under the frightening glare. Suddenly it all ended and the goblin croaked one word "Wait!" and left his seat. Harry waited for ten minutes before the magical creature returned he was accompanied by another goblin, which by his choice of clothing was of a lower rank. He hoped back to his seat and said with his palm pointed to the other goblin, "Bashtooth will take you to see one of our healers Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, happy that things were for once going his way. "Thank you, Mr...?' he waited for the goblin to answer. The goblin grinned at the human's question, not many wizards acted like the one in front of him, and that was enough to earn knowledge of his name. "Blackroot, Master goblin Blackroot." Harry nodded and bowed saying "Thank you once more Master goblin Blackroot." He then turned to Bashtooth and said "Mr. Bashtooth if you will." The goblin started leading Harry to a side door from which they entered to a long corridor. Both walls of the corridor were filled with doors, each door had a golden plate with a goblin word inscribed on it, Harry wondered if he could learn the language which would make business with the magical race much easier.

Finally after they lost site of the entrance and made a couple of questionable turn's five rights and a left, Bashtooth stopped. The goblin reached to the handle of one of the many doors and led Harry into a room that was almost a copy of Hogwarts' infirmary but yet not the same. First instead of white the walls were colored in a more cream like color, the beds and sheets looked a lot nicer and were madam Pomfrey would usually sit was a white clad goblin with the healer's insignia on his back.

"I have one Mr. Potter to see you Thornset.' Bashtooth said to the healer. The white clad goblin turned around to face them and said, "Thank you Bashtooth you may leave," Bashtooth turned to Harry and gave him a courtesy bow which Harry returned before leaving the room. Thornset then turned to Harry and said "Hello Mr. Potter as you heard my name is Thornset and I am the healer to all of Gringrots employes both goblin and wizards. I was given notice that you may require my services." The goblin placed his hands on his lap and entwined his fingers waiting for Harry to explain.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the goblin healer, he learned from his experience in Hogwarts not to hide anything from whoever was treating him. "You are correct Healer... is it right to call you healer?" the goblin nodded happy that Harry made sure he was addressing him correctly "as I was saying...Healer Thornset I have a suspicion that an outside influence had affected my life for the last two years and I wish to check if my suspicion is true. If you have any way to see my medical history or something similar to that I would like to use it." Harry was certain that the goblin was and would help they were a race of merchants and probably do anything and everything for the correct price.

"You are correct we have such process and it is one of our more simple procedures." He turned around on is chair and grabbed a beautiful silver knife and a blank parchment, he said a word in the goblin language and passed them both to Harry, who gave a questioning look to the healer. "This is a simple two part goblin ritual, you cut your finger with the knife and let seven drops of your blood fall on the parchment, when done the wound will heal itself and the parchment will show your entire medical history, we can do the same with abilities you posses and many other blood related subjects."

Harry nodded amazed at the simplicity of the process he was cretin it would take hours to check everything, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth. Harry set the parchment on the bed beside him and pricked his finger with the knife. It wasn't even that painful, of course after being bitten by a basilisk almost nothing was. He dropped seven drops of blood on the blank paper.

Both Harry and Thornset watched in amazement as the paper was filled with writing, Harry because he was entranced with the goblin magic, while the healer was amazed by the length, length that would put many of his warrior brethren to shame. His eyes moved to the thirteen years old wizard beside him a look of respect on his face. The ritual finished Thornset and Harry started to read the results.

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter

Physical status:

-Eye damage due to bone pressure on nerves.

-Malnutrition

-Growth problems due to malnutrition

Previous physical damage sustained:

-150 bone fractured and broken (Healed by self magic)

-Severe burn damage to left hand (Healed by self magic)

-Infected wounds (Healed by self magic)

-Puncture wound caused by basilisk fang (healed by phoenix's tears)

Magical status:

-Obliviation (on going, last date September 1st 1991)

-Pure Basilisk Venom in blood stream (purified by phoenix's tears)

-Phoenix's tears in blood stream

-Intellect damping potion (last taken 43 days ago, countered by pure basilisk venom)

-Magic damping potion (last taken 43 days ago, countered by pure basilisk venom)

-loyalty potion (last taken 43 days ago, countered by pure basilisk venom)

-Bone removal from right hand (Regrown by the use of skelegrow)

-Ability blockers (Last block set at September 1st 1991)

-Cursed wound containing soul shard of Tom M. R. (since 30, 10, 1981)

Thornset was trying to understand how the young human beside him had suffered through an amount of physical and magical wounds that only a few of the warriors amongst his kind, had ever experienced, all that while having a block on his abilities and containing a soul shard probably belonging to his greatest enemy. He turned to face the young wizard, no..., warrior with new respect.

Harry, quickly skipped the physical section after all he knew every bit of it, although he lingered at his name for a moment, before he guessed Harry was simply a shorter version that everyone knew. Reading through the magical portion of the parchment he was enraged. He was obliviated, presumably more than once, even during his first day of school. The potions he expected but he had to ask Thornset what was the meaning of Pure Basilisk Venom. And what abilities blocks? Did he have something other than Presalmouth?...

Harry turned to the goblin healer and said 'Healer Thornset..." the healer which was dazed until now focused on Harry, Can you please explain the magical portion and please begin with, what does 'Pure' basilisk venom mean?"

The healer refocused himself, fully prepared to do his job. "Well Mr. Potter," he said with respect "Pure basilisk venom is something I only encountered once, but basically it stands behind the theory that if you were to consume a basilisk venom purified from its deadly properties, you will gain resistance to most harmful potions and even have some imperfections removed from your body. Because I didn't know you before I cannot attest to the last part but I can surely say that the first is correct as is written in the results of the ritual." Harry nodded for him to go on, his eyes resting on Voldemort's name, "Next is the curse wound which I will hazard a guess and say you understand what it may stand for. It seems that the dark lord's soul was fractured during his attack on you and a piece of it has taken residence in your scar, those creating an item called Horocrox by wizards or soul shard by us goblins."

Harry felt sickened, but he had already accepted such an occurrence after his talk with Dumbledore at the end of the school year. Thornset was amazed by how calmly Harry accepted what he had told him and decided to move on; "Next, are the abilities blocks which I would like to test and see what it entitles, after we finish the test we can talk about what treatment you will undergo, is that acceptable?" Harry nodded, and Thornset picked up another magical parchment this time saying a different word as he gave it to Harry. Harry dropped seven drops of blood onto the blank paper and waited for the words to appear.

Hadrian 'Harry" James Potter

Abilities available and their status:

-Photographic memory (Active/Blocked unable to recall due to block)

-Wandless magic (Charms) (Blocked)

- Presalmouth (Partly blocked – Reactive only)

-Metamorphomagus (Blocked)

-Transfiguration and Charms aptitude (Blocked)

-Regeneration (Partly blocked – instinctive – life threatening injury only)

Thornset was shaken by what he had just read. Must of the boy's magical and physical history put a picture of a warrior, and not only was he thirteen years of age but he want through it with what could be the equivalent of both hands tied behind his back and hoping on one lag. As the respect his goblin healer had for him was rising, Harry was trying to decipher the abilities on the parchment. Some were obvious like Wandless magic and the other easily worded abilities (the regeneration made a lot of sense with all the times his wounds healed themselves after a biting), but two abilities he didn't understand. Presalmouth, which seamed to have an active state; and Metamorphomagus which he had never heard of. So he broke it to its building words; Meta: was many; Morpho: was form; and Magus was obviously a wizard. So wizard of many forms, did it mean he could transform to other people and stuff, maybe that was the reason his hair grew back when aunt Petunia tried to cut it. If it was he would finally be able to rid himself from the scar or at least hide it

Thornset, took a deep breath, this was out of his league, he'll need to talk to them if he wanted to help his patient. "Mr. Potter," Thornset began speaking once more, Harry hated being called Mr. Potter, but he didn't want to be disrespectful to his healer by making a mistake. "I have to leave for some time, and call some favors in order to deal with what I have read today. Until I am back  
I can give you these..." Thornset walked to one of the potion cabinets in the room, and brought out two vials, one with a silver colored potion, and the other with a clear pink one. "These are two of our more potent goblin potions, their purpose is to deal with physical damage our curse breakers might experience during their expeditions. The silvery one should heal your Malnutrition and bring you to perfect condition fitting to your age; while the pink one would remove the pressure from the nerves connected to your eyes which in turn would fix your sight to manageable levels."

Harry was amazed, all he needed was take two potions and there goes the worst of his abuse. Harry knew he was malnourished and had already deemed himself unsalvageable, to learn he could fix it and his sight was great news. Going by experience Harry set down on one of the empty beds in the Gringrots infirmary and downed both potions. The pain was unbearable a thousand times worse then the basilisk's bite. It felt like every cell in his body was screaming from pain. The world around him quickly faded to black and he found relief in unconsciousness.

It was an hour later when Thornset had poked Harry with his long thine finger, waking the raven haired boy from his slumber. It was only a second after Harry woke up that he noticed the first of many changes he had gone through. Instead of the normal foggy haze he would see even with his glasses on, now looking through his glasses hurt like hell, it was as if the world was too focused for his own good. He tore the offending object from his face and watched with amazement as the world for the first time in his life was completely clear.

Thornset watched as his patient woke after the potion's took their effect. The boy was now at least five inch taller, supporting an above average height of 5.9 ft. His muscles were well toned and you could no longer see the bones. He watched as a look of other amazement passed on the boy's face as he tore the glasses from his face ( Thornset never really understood why humans put those things on when a single potion could do the trick.). "Hemm..." the goblin coughed to get Harry's attention, "I see that the potions did their job well Mr Potter."

Harry smiled at his words, a face splitting grin on his face "Yes they did, and I wish you would call me Harry, Healer Thornset, that is how my friends call me and you had earned that right with your actions today." The goblin healer grinned at his words, when he got the word from Blackroot that the boy was honorable towards the goblin even if he was without knowledge of their costumes, he was skeptical. But reading the boy's history and seeing how he acted to those around him had persuaded him to help. And help he will.

"Thank you Harry. Now if you will please follow me, we still need to take care of the magical side of your treatment." Harry got up surprised that his legs had actually got to the floor where just hours before they didn't. He followed Thornset through the maze of corridors until they arrived to a well polished oak door, the door seemed to have a feeling of power coming from behind it and as Thornset opened it, Harry was looking at a very ancient looking room. The floor was filled with symbols that Harry could only guess were runes, some of the runes climbed up the wall and even up to the ceiling above them. Harry entered the room and could literally feel the powerful magic in the air, it was much like Hogwarts a feeling of worm air flowing around you hugging you. He returned his focus to the room and looked at the runes and quickly noticed a distinct pattern, in the middle of the room was a big human size rune from which the rest were spreading in three different directions, each runic configuration (although he didn't know it was the term) ending in smaller spherical runes, Harry now castigated himself for not choosing 'Ancient Runes' as an elective the subject looked very interesting and was already going to help him fix his life, who knew what more he could do with it.

Thornset allowed Harry to watch the room, he could see the boy face as he felt the rooms magic something very few could, and followed his eyes as they examined the runes, but after thirty some seconds he was forced to lead his patient to the middle of the runic array. "I think I should explain what is going to happen next so you won't be surprised. We goblins have many skills and knowledge you of the wizarding kind don't have." Harry wasn't surprised, after the potions he had received earlier he was sure the goblins were much more then the bloodthirsty killers Binns was teaching about at Hogwarts, "Some of it well known like, potions, killing, warding and enchanting, but our greatest fort and treasure is the art of rituals. In a few moments, master ritualists will come to the room and will do a ritual with the purpose of solving your many magical problems. Basically what they will do is reject everything that your body and magic has not claimed as your own from inside of you; for example the magic that's suppressing your obliviated memories. I am not going to lie it will hurt, and I can't promise that you will even be able to fall unconscious like you did with the potions. So this is your last chance, are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry looked at the goblin healer with respect and said, "Thank you Healer Thornset, you have proved my trust in the goblins was correct, its not that I don't wish to stop feeling pain and just leave things with having the potions cured, I need this. If I want to ever feel free I have to do this thing." Thornset wasn't surprised with the raven haired warrior's speech, he had heard a few other of this kind, said by either his friends or other warrior's that were faced with decisions normal (for the lack of better term) sane people would run away from. He nodded and pointed at the middle rune and said "Lay here and relax you will need it. " The goblin stepped towards the exit only ritualists were allowed to stay and watch such procedures, Thornset sighed and stopped as he reached the door, and said to one of his first non-Gringrots employ friend "Good luck," although he didn't doubt for a second that the young human boy would make it.

Harry lay on the floor, silently thinking through what has and what would happen today. He enjoyed the silence the room has given him, he had so many thoughts, much more then this morning. He silently laughed that the curse he encountered during the last two years had capt following him, he got answers to some questions only for more to pop up. As per the conclusion he had arrived earlier today when he wrote down his many questions, Dumbledore had indeed interfered with his life. It was obvious that the 'Leader of the Light' wasn't so 'light', what worried Harry was just how far did the old man's hand reached. Was everything just one big conspiracy Ron? Hermione? How could he trust them when his grandfatherly figure has betrayed him in such a manner. What more was hidden from him? What else did he need to know and didn't? Harry pushed all the questions aside when he heard the doors of the ritual room open and swiftly close, he made sure to put all the thoughts on the back burner so he could review them later and readied himself for the painful experience ahead of him.

He was able to noticed three goblins stood in the middle of the smaller spherical runes from before, probably their appropriate places, it took a few more second of preparations, but suddenly without a word of warning the ritual started. The goblins started to chant in their native language and at first nothing happened. Harry thought something went wrong until something did happen. It started with a small tingling pain somewhere around his abdomen, Harry raised his head to his chest and watched as a blue sphere of magic was created at the center of his body. All around him he could see the runes glowing brighter and brighter, first the runes nearest to the three ritualists, but as the chant want on the other runes were lit as well. And with each new rune that was lit the blue sphere grow and as it did so did the pain. If before with the potions Harry thought that his cells were screaming with pain, he didn't know what they were doing now. He was even unable to find peace by falling unconscious as the pain was intense enough to bring him back from the blackness. The worst was when the sphere had reached his scar only then did Harry start screaming. It was as if someone was slowly sawing a part of his body and removing it. His screams didn't stop the ritualists, instead it seemed to make them intensify their efforts to end the ritual as quickly as possible, doubling the pain. Their chants grow to new heights and the power could be felt all around the room.

And then with no sign of the epic struggle Harry had experienced or of the changes to come it was over. The blue sphere that had engulfed Harry's body shattered reveling him. Harry's mouth was open in a silent scream, his mind attempting to cope with the flood of memories that had been denied from him. It seemed and felt as though he was watching the entire life of someone else, he had a different personalty, a lot more confidence, wit and charm. He watched as he successfully discovered magic several times, deducing it from each simple burst of accidental magic, he watched as he mastered those bursts only for each time to end with Albus Dumbledore obliviating him. He saw how friends he had, had forgotten all about befriending him, and how the moment he was alone on his first day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore made sure to erase any recollection of ever being intelligent from his mind. Memories of his time with his parents returned to him, things like flying on his father Nimbus 1985, or visits by uncle Moony and Serius, even a man that looked like a very older version of Nevile was there once together with a women that was probably his fellow Griffindore's mother.

Harry was so absorbed in the new yet old memories that he didn't notice the conversation around him. "What has happened to him?" Thornset, who had entered the moment the ritual ended, asked the three ritualists. "Oh... ha,That's usual." said the leader amongst the three, "What he is experiencing right now is the return of all his memories although it usually takes a moment for most parts, I presume, from what you told me, that the experience is being intensified because of his Photographic memory, meaning that he gets far more information then most, he should be okay soon enough." As the words left his mouth Harry's body slacked with a loud 'humph'. Eight pairs of eyes turned to the young wizard as he shook away the pain he had suffered just moments before.

"Damn," Harry said in a tone only slightly different then before, "I am never doing this again." Harry looked around and caught his bearings, he looked at the three tall goblins, only to remember he was still laying on the floor. He slowly rose to his legs, only Thornset noticed the change of demeanor that happened to Harry. It was as if a new man replaced the boy he had seen coming to his office just three hours ago. The boy was a bit timid and uncertain, his entire body language screamed fear and helplessness, although there were some signs of bravery and intellect. Now he watched as he faced a man, full of conviction and power. His body language now screamed leader. Shoulders wide head high, and eyes that looked into your soul. He was not as amazed as the other goblins, when Harry swiftly fell to the ground and bowed before them. "Thank you" he said in a horse face Thornset caught a glimpse of a few tears falling to the floor, "The gift you have given me is more then you could ever imagine, your efforts have given me my memories of my parents and their love for me, I owe you all a debt I could never repay."

The ritualists were amazed, a wizard thanking goblins, bowing before them. They looked at Thornset with shock, the Healer mouthed 'told you he was different'. He then looked at the raven Haired teen and said. "Harry, please rise it is unbecoming of us to get such a thanks for something from which we gain our wage and swore to do for all who deserve it." Harry slowly rose to his feat and said "But you didn't have to accept me as a client, I know some of our kinds' history and you could have easily refused. Instead three hours after I had come to Gringrots, I can see better then ever; Think like I was suppose to, and remember a life time I was made to forget." Thornset and the ritualists, were amazed at his words. Thornset shook his head and said with a grin "You have earlier called me a friend let me return the courtesy and we settle what happened today as favor amongst friends, amongst two equals." Harry nodded he had hated it when Ron wouldn't accept any gift he wished to give him and he wouldn't do that to Thornset.

"Very well, just let me say that should you or this three ever need my help, summon me and I will come. I already fought a dark lord and killed a thousand years old, 60 ft. long basilisk, I can't imagine any favor you will ask and I wont be able to do." His words caused the ritualists do the best impression of coy fish while Thornset's grin just doubled. He had suspected a real life basilisk was involved with the boy's condition but to learn the boy he saw earlier today had slain the offending creature was amazing. He wasn't sure if the boy understood he might be called to fight on the goblin's side if a war ever broke, but with his potential and political power, such war might never come. Especially if it was the goblin nation that had helped.

"Agreed, now if you please come with me, I have got to take you to see someone that has been waiting to see you ever since you first set foot into this establishment two years ago." Harry walked outside while Thornset spread his hand before the three ritualists, they each almost robotically headed him a gallon, pocketing his earnings from an earlier bet, Thornset walked out of the ritual room and led Harry through The corridor' yet again. While walking Thornset told Harry the history of the corridor they now used. It was first built as a small extension to the original main hall, a place for some offices without all the noise, but after a while it just kept expending as more and more necessities appeared or space was needed. It now supported one thousand three hundred, thirty one and a half rooms (one was still under construction), the rooms varied from, classes for beginning curse breakers, too extra bathrooms and other such mundane things.

After traveling through 'The corridor', for several minutes, Thornset stopped before a room with a golden plate and opened the door, they entered into a luxurious room. The walls held a number of crests all but one Harry couldn't recognize, the one was the Griffindore crest. The room had several cabinets which seemed to hold files, a masterpiece wooden table, and three chairs two in front of the table and one behind it, all of them looked as comfortable as looks could tell. Harry was led to one of the two front chairs which as he thought was amazingly comfortable. Thornset, took the sit beside him and turned in his chair, "Now, Harry as your healer I must ask, How are you feeling?"

"In one word?" Harry asked, he received a nod as an answer. Harry, took a deep breath and sighed before saying one simple word, "Cheated!"

**Hope this first chapter was good enough, God knows I edited it at least five times. Please review its the life and blood of my writing. The next chapter will come soon (if I have any say about it, pesky muse and reading stories all the time).**


	2. Chapter 2 Gifts from the choir invisible

**AN:**** I hate this Chapter, it was so damn hard to write it. ;-) **

**Now seriously (not Serius-ly) I am really sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I had several pieces of it written down, but no idea how to put it all together. Finally I had the inspiration and got it all down.**

**For all those who wrote reviews or became my followers etc. I thank you that was a real push to write this chapter even when I am swamped with work meaning my life force is non existent.**

**As for the grammar issue many were so kind to mention and I mean it for real I know how it feels to read stories with grammar mistakes, I decided that I really need a beta, but I don't have time to go through every beta available and ask them (too much work), for that reason I here by do this: **

_**Looking for Beta with GREAT grammar (PM me).**_

**Finally I had someone suggest that I remove the metamorphogie ability from Harry because it is too powerful. You'll see below one of the restriction to his new ability and a reason as to way I gave it to him in the first place.**

**Now that I am done with all the pre-chapter notes we can begin.**

_**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or places mentioned in my story, this is for entertainment purpose only.**_

**Chapter 2: Gifts from the choir invisible.**

August 2nd ( somewhere around noon), a certain office, Gringrots.

"Cheated..." an eerie silence followed that single word, the one word no goblin would ever wish to hear came out of Harry's mouth. Thornset was livid, he has done everything to help the young wizard, and the boy felt cheated, he even gave him one of the few elixirs of immortality he had, a gift from the Flamels. Thanks to years of experience with Vernon, Harry noticed how 'well' his words make the goblin healer feel. Quickly understanding how his word could mislead Thornset, Harry rushed to continue and explain his feelings "Not, by you Thornset, but by the so called leader of the light." The goblin's rage quickly lessened, he should have known better then to doubt the boy. "Did you know that after every burst of accidental magic I had, I was able successfully discover and use it. Most of the time I used it to run away, only for Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore to catch me, obliviate me and put me back with my o so lovely relatives." Harry said with a snarl. "Not only that, but when I came to Hogwarts he erased all the knowledge I had collected through the years and many other things creating a dumb believer that would follow his every word."

If when Harry implied that his service was bad Thornset was livid, he was now furious. The goblins had all known about the Headmaster's true face, he had promised long ago to help them yet done nothing worth mentioning, in fact during his rain they and other magical creatures lost more and more rights. But that was something no one even the dark lord Voldemort himself would have ever done. To erase a child's memory and take away everything that defined him so he could control him, that was unforgivable. Slowly even though he was still angry a grin spread on Thornset's face, after all the goblin Harry was about to meet would help making things so much better.

"Forgive me for doubting you Harry," said the healer with a serious tone, " That word you said is a taboo, amongst us of goblin kind, we can be greedy, we can be viscous but we are all honorable, and being called a cheater is one of, if not the greatest insult. Non the less I can see why you feel so, that man, what he has done to you," Thornset's face twisted with anger " To erase someone so completely, that is a crime worse then any other. Even murder is more merciful then an being erased and used in such a way." Not for the first, nor the last time, Harry was grateful that he had stepped into Gringrots this morning.

Harry smiled a true smile, his green eyes shining with warmth, "Thank you Thornset, I am very sorry that I have even implied, that you were a cheater, you had been nothing but good and honorable to me." The boy who lived then looked around the room they occupied and asked "So who are we waiting for?" as if to answer his question a door opened on the other side of the room, and a grumbling goblin walked into the room. The goblin was wearing a black tailored suit, and was holding a small stack of papers near the right side of his body.

The suited goblin didn't even acknowledge Harry's and Thornset's existence until he was sitting by the table and saw them for the first time. "O its you." He said to Harry in a dismissive tone. Thornset looked between Harry and the suited goblin before he said "Harry, allow me to introduce you to the Potter account manager, Foulclaw." The suited goblin was about to snort, but he noticed Harry's face as Thornset introduced him.

Harry was shocked, and his face showed him. With a slight tone of disbelief he said "I have an account manager?" Now it was Foulclaw's turn to be shocked, before he shouted at Harry "How can you not know you have an account manager, I have been writing you for the last two years, only for your blasted guardian, that insufferable Dumbledore to respond with, 'Mr. Potter is uninterested with your assistance.' and you must have received the monthly ledger I had been sending you." If Foulclaw was expecting for a reaction from Harry he surely did not expect what happened next.

"That... That..." Harry muttered again and again, his annoyance from all of today's revelations evident on his face, especially his now glowing eyes. "That..." here started a long and surprisingly long string of courses and threats all directed towards Albus Dumbledore. Unbeknown to Harry most of his tirade had been said in prastlethoung, the passage between the common English and the snake language was so natural and smooth that, the raven haired teen didn't feel it. While Harry was in his own world, Thornset took his time to explain what both he and the now dubbed 'master of courses' discovered only minutes ago, rage that was only dwarfed by Harry's own was hatched on Foulclaw's face. The two goblins soon noticed an abrupt stop in the almost never ending curses said by the rooms other occupant, and turned to look at him. Harry's face was red and he was breathing havily yet it didn't look like he was over. "You done?" asked Foulclaw with a raised eyebrow.

"Need..." Harry took a deep breath, "Air..." was the answer before the raven haired boy took another mouthful of oxygen and returned to his hissing, giving a hull new meaning to the phrase 'Hissing and cursing'.The two goblins had to wait five more minutes before Harry was done. During those five minutes Foulclaw was able to completely calm down and bring a number of papers from a near by closet. Harry set back down on his chair and said "Sorry about that, I had to vent some frustration." his only response was a raised eyebrow from Foulclaw, "Ok... a lot of frustration."

"Good" answered the suited goblin, "Now that we are both calm and composed, we can begin. First, I am really sorry about shouting at you but you must understand that I had a duty to perform two years ago, and no matter how much I tried, I was blocked from doing it by the same person that brought about that beautiful tirade." Harry let a small chuckle at that, it seemed that he wasn't the only one the 'Leader of the light' piss off. "And now for the real reason you are here Mr. Potter, I have a sneaking suspicion, but I must ask, what do you know about your family?"

"I know my parents name, and that I am maybe connected to Griffindore, nothing else. Why?"

Foulclaw sighed at the answer, "It seems I was right. Mr Potter, your family is an ancient and very powerful wizarding line. I presume that you not knowing anything about it also means that you don't know about the main family vault and the many things you are entitled to, including your Lordship." Harry's eyes widened as Foulclaw spoke, so much so that when, the suited manager mentioned a Lordship, the black of his irises almost devoured the green that usually surrounded them. "Yes, Lordship. As off ten years ago, you are the last member of house Potter, and by the laws of the British ministry entitled to take the headship of the ancient and noble house of Potter, and all the perks that come with it."

"Wait, but my parents died approximately elven years ago, so how come you said ten?"

Foulclaw looked at Harry and said "You are correct but your grandfather Charlus Potter was alive for only one more year after their death, during which he kept trying getting guardianship over you, he died from an untreated dragon pox he suffered during that time." The wisps of anger that remained in Harry's heart from just moments earlier threatened to erupt once more when he haired that, but he bottled up his anger allowing Foulclaw to move on. "Lord Charlus, was a dear friend of both lord Ragnarok, the manager of Gringrots, and myself, thanks to that fact he was able to create a contract between Gringrots and the Potter family, a contract that protected you and your money, up till now and would probably do so until you take the family headship."

"What did the contract say?" Harry asked as his emotions swirled with in him. The revelation that even if it was short lived he had another living member of his family other then the Dursleys shocked him. He had always hoped for such a thing to be true and to learn that his grandfather tried to take him, so much that it took his life, made him feel both said and happy at the same time, for once in his life he felt loved. He held back the tears as Foulclaw started to explain his grandfather's final actions.

"To put it simply this contract was the must ingenious piece of work, our legal department had ever accomplished. The contract has three main points of interest, the rest is loophole closers and things of that spirit. The first point and most impotent one is that the key to the main Potter vault would be destroyed until such time as you claim it, and only you or however you take as your spouse will be able to drew money from it, it also includes the creation of a trust vault that will be capped yearly, which you can take any amount you wish, but everyone else, even if they hold your vault key, are limited for one withdrawal during the summer with a maximum amount of 100 gallon, and finally giving me complete control over your financial functions until you reach majority, so whoever is your guardian won't be able to touch it. " Harry could see how that was a good idea, after all, up till his eleventh birthday Dumbledore had his key, the aged wizard could have taken any amount he would have liked and Harry wouldn't have known any better.

"The second point is something we only allowed a very selected amount of people, an amount that can be counted on only one hand, the acquisition of 1% from the total shares of Gringrots. This comes with the privilege of free medical service in the bank as you experienced earlier today, and the use of our other facilities. This also means that you don't pay commotions." Harry might have not known a lot about business, but years of hearing Vernon's rants about commotions, told him that this was an amazing bargain. "The final and third point was, or is the addition of Harry as your 'safe' name. It was a nickname your parents always used and so no one knew your full name, so Charlus decided that it will become a shield against those who wish to exploit the Boy-who-lived. He was spot on, because I have an entire room full with marriage contracts, and other such things all signed with Harry James Potter, I even have one from Dumbledore." Harry snorted and asked "Really?" Foulclaw nodded and said "Yes, it was a marriage contract between you and one Ginerva Weasly, made by your guardians, it was also a real masterpiece, if you died before it was enact the girl would have gotten everything will not withstanding." Harry was now sorry that he asked.

"Now that that's finished I have my tasks to do. First we should do a key creation ritual which will create keys to all the vaults that are in your position right now, it will also create a ledger for all other positions, with you wizards something new always pops up, then I have a letter for you from Lord Charlus and finally give you all your lordships, and a book that would help you with them. Unfortunately, even if I wanted to read you your parents' will I can't, it was sealed by a certain long bearded individual, whom we all know. Before we begin, do you have any questions?" Foulclaw looked at Harry with exception.

Harry shook his head in denial still processing all the new information he received. "I do." said Thornset, "Harry, I shouldn't be here when you go through all the financial stuff, no one but you and Foulclaw should. The only reasons I stayed was to give you some support and to explain the situation to Foulclaw, and to explain one more thing about the treatment you received." Harry looked at the goblin healer with rapt attention."As you know, you have a metamorphogie ability, usually the ability starts working in childhood allowing its user to get used to it. But because of the binding you had it didn't meaning you have no control over it, in order to make sure you do control it the ritualists added a special effect in the ritual that seals your ability by levels you'll need to master before you can use it fully." Thornset then drew a piece of parchment with some writing on it and said "This list shows what is there to master and at what rate."

Harry thanked the white clad goblin took the list and watched as Thornset left the room, before turning to face, the now only other occupant of the room. Harry took a deep breath, and with a voice filled with determination said "Let's begin." Foulclaw gave him the goblin's franchised smirk, full of sharp pointy teeth that make you think of sharks, and said "Good." The goblin then got up from his chair and brought an all too familiar knife, and a weird looking box, that looked like a combination of vending machine and public telephone. At the top of the box there was a small metallic basin with runes all around it, and at the front there were two slots one above the other, the one on top only thine enough for paper, and the one at the bottom big enough for a soda can. "Now Mr. Potter, please drop seven drops of your blood to the basin on top of this box and use your wand to touch the run to the right of it." Foulclaw instructed, and Harry followed. Both goblin and wizard watched as the box homed for a moment before a considerable piece of parchment came out of the top slot, while four metallic clangs came from the lower one.

Foulclaw motioned Harry to sit down and cut the end of the parchment from the goblin device. "Well that's interesting" said the goblin before handing it over to Harry.

_**Hadrian **____**"Harry"**__** James Potter.**_

_Heir apparent to the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of Potter (Right by blood and magic); Heir apparent to the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of Black (Right by will and blood); Heir apparent to the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of __Peverell (Right by blood and magic); Heir apparent to the moste Noble to the moste Ancient house of__ Gryffindor (now known as Potter) (Right by blood and magic); Heir apparent to the moste Ancient house of__ Slytherin (Right by conquast blood and magic), Heir apparent to the moste Noble to the moste Ancient house of__ Ravenclaw (Right by blood)._

_Vaults in possession:_

Potter Trust Vault: contains: 10,000 Galleons, divided equally to Galleons, Sickles and Knuts (Available. Resets every year after the 31st of July.)

Potter family Vault: contains: 870,273,303 Galleons 2920 Sickles 5570 Knuts, family heirlooms*, Potter Grimorie, 4 Trunks, 3 wands, Potter library. (Partly Unavailable; can't take money until reaching majority).

Lily's Vault: contains: 27,791 Galleons, 1 Letter, 1 Trunk.(Available.)

_Peverell family Vault:__contains __760,413 1 wand, Peverell Grimorie, Peverell Library. (Partly Unavailable; can't take money until reaching majority)._

_Black Vault: __contains __8,584,756 2920 Sickles 5570 Knuts, family heirlooms, Black Grimorie, 50 books and scrolls (Unavailable; can't take money until inheritance)._

_Property in possession:_

_Potter Manor:__ in Walsh (Currently under lockdown until the return of Lord Potter)._

_Potter cottage __in Godric Hollow (Declared memorial for the war against Voldemort)._

_Lily's loft__ in London._

_Stocks and business in possession::_

_**Wizarding / magical companies (accumulated from all families)**_

12 % Flourish and Blotts  
3 % Florean Fortesque Ice cream parlor  
49 % The Quibbler  
38 % Daily Prophet  
6% Magimagus Inc.  
11 % Madam Malkins  
17% St. Mungo's  
35% WWN  
4% Eylops owl emporium  
7 % Olivander's

1% Gringrots

**Muggle companies _(accumulated from all families)_**

2 % Microsoft  
13 % Hugo Boss

2% Mecintosh  
3 % McDonald  
11 % Chanel  
9 % Tokyo TV  
12 % Nike  
5 % Nintendo

_Yearly dividend summed up: 113,000 gallons 25,000 sickles._

_Familial contracts:_

Potter-Gringrots contract.

Griffindore-Ravenclaw-Huffelpuff-Slytherin-Gringrots contract.

Black-Greengrass marriage contract.

Harry's face were looked in complete shook, the teen was trying to understand the numbers he was reading, he was rich, not like he thought when he just arrived at Gringrots two years ago, he was filthy rich. He then read deeper into the paper, as his eyes passed over his titles, Harry began a small chuckle which quickly became a full blown hysterical laughter, when he calmed down and noticed Foulclaw's questioning look he said "For nearly seven month this year, I tried to tell everyone that I wasn't the heir of Slytherin, now when I check it, it turns out I am." Foulclaw mirrored Harry's grin as he understood the irony of the situation.

"Now that you read the transcript, let me explain what it actually says." Harry laid the parchment on the table and let the suited goblin talk him through the paper. "The titles section lists all the titles you can go by, although to gain for lordship you'll need both magical right, and blood or conquest rights, meaning that you can go by the titles of: Lord Potter, Lord _Peverell or Lord Slytherin." Harry shook his head with an amused small smile as he heard the last title. "You can also be known as Lord Griffindore, but house Griffindore was already absorbed by house Potter so it doesn't have much use besides a fancy name. " Harry nodded in understanding, "I think that the Vaults, and other properties are pretty much self explanatory and we wouldn't need to worry about them for at least three more years when I'll teach you how to manage your money, should you ever want to. Lastly the contracts list is the most important, the first one is the contract between your grandfather and myself, which I explained earlier. The second is only to the eyes and ears of all the heirs meaning that should you meet or become the heir of Huffelpuff only then will you be able to know about it. And finally, a marriage contract between house black and house Greengrass that had skipped a generation, due to lack of female heirs on the Greengrass side. And yes even if you are not able to gain full lordship over the house of Black, you are still considered the heir apparent of the house, and as such bound by the contract, if it is a slandered one you'll need to marry when you reach the age of sixteen . I suggest that you'll send a letter some time today to inform Lady Greengrass, Daphne I think, that your contract had become active, it wouldn't be good to surprise the girl."_

_"Wait a minute, how the hell am I the heir apparent of house Black? Am I connected to that Black guy everyone's talking about?" Harry blurted as he tried to understand the last part of the goblin's explanation, he could understand the contract but how was he even bound by it. "It is a very complicated pureblood ancestry thing," answered Foulclaw "But when it comes down to it, there are currently two living male heirs for house Black, you and Mr. Draco Malfoy. And although the scion of house Malfoy has closer blood ties to house Black, you were declared the heir of the current head of the house, Sirius Black." That made Harry gape, he was declared the heir of a dangerous escaped convicted, no other then the so called right hand of Voldemort, now that was unthinkable._

_"Are you sure Black chose me as his heir, he was after all Voldemort's right hand man." Foulclaw didn't even flinch when the 'forbidden' name was said, and answered "Yes I am sure, I was here after all when he did it, he was also named your godfather, at that time." Now if Harry wasn't surprised from finding out that he was connected to Malfoy, or that he was the heir to an escaped convict, he was flabbergasted at the discovery that said convict was his godfather._

_Harry took a moment to compose himself as he let all the new information seep in. Taking a few deep breath, Harry passed his hand through his heir before saying "Ok, I am good lets move on, before I start over thinking this thing." Foulclaw just grinned at him and drew a big brown envelop sealed by wax and handed it to Harry. "This is the letter your grandfather left me before his death, only a Potter will be able to brake the seal." Harry nodded, broke the seal and opened the envelope. The letter seemed to be medium in length and had several marks of corrections made throughout its writing. _

___**Dear Hadrian (I know you'll probably be used to Harry , but this is your name),**_

___**I am sorry we never got to meet beyond that terrible night were I lost two sons and an adopted daughter. James and Lily loved you so much, and I can see why, you were such an adorable baby and smart, only six month old and already said your first word. And with the combination of James's smile with Lily eyes we were all putty at your hands. I wonder how dear Minerva will handle you when it comes the time for you to go to Hogwarts, I still remember when you chased her in her animagus form on the toy broom she got you for your first birthday.**_

___**For the last year I had tried to retrieve you from wherever Dumbledore had saw feet to put you, but to no avail. So if I decided that if I can't help you now I'll help you in the future, the fact you are reading this letter means that my contract with the goblins is being fulfilled as we speak, and soon you'll gain your Lordship over house Potter and probably several other houses, most likely casualties of the war. **_

___**If he's still alive try and get that brash godfather of yours out of Azkaban, the man was never to blame but it seems that Mr. I am never wrong Dumbledore won't listen to the truth about his 'traitorous actions against your parents'. I raised the boy and I know he'd never sell James to Voldemort (never fear the name it gives him power), what I think really happened was James and Serius being too smart for their own good. They probably made Peter the secret guardian (we'll get to that in a moment) and told everyone it was Serius, and the rat betrayed them.**_

___**Before I finish I need to tell you to be very wary of Dumbledore, if you didn't get it from what I have written before (you must have inherited even some of your parents intellect), the man has done everything to get you under his control. I also think he had put a completion charm on James, because at the time neither Lily, nor I could convince him that Potter Manor was the safest place for hiding. Your father was determinant to go under the Fidelus charm, a charm that designate one man as a secret keeper and only he knows and can tell about that secret. In your parents case, were they lived. I think he planed their death from the start and I fear that yours as well.**_

___**Finally I wish to tell you, how much it hurts me that I'll never get to see you again and how I hope your life will turn to the best after my little plan goes its course, we may not have had many Slytherins in our family (I think it's because most Potter's look bad in green), but we can still make some incredible plans, and bring them to reality.**_

___**Sincerely yours, **_

___**Your loving grandfather Charlus Ignotus Potter.**_

_Harry wiped some tears with his sleeve, his grandfather was a real something, Harry could feel the honorable man talking from the ancient letter. He loved how his grandfather kept the tone light and even in the must serious of paragraphs found it within him to make a joke. Most importantly for the first time since a long time Harry didn't feel ashamed with the fact that the Sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, it seemed it was a common occurrence in his family. Harry put the letter back in its envelope, folded it and put it in his pocket before turning to Foulclaw. The goblin used the time that Harry read the letter to drew__two rings from his table drawer, he than presented both to Harry and said "This are the head of the house ring, for the Peverell and Potter families, they are enchanted to protect you from harm, usually they will each be good for five or six curses. They would also act as Portkeys to any and all properties owned by the ring's family." Noticing Harry's questioning look the goblin said "You just put your wand on the ring say the name of the property and they take you there in the blink of an eye." Harry nodded, thanking the goblin for his explanation. "All you need to do is put them on your finger and they'll fit themselves to it automatically."_

_Seeing that there was nothing else left to be said, Harry reached and grabbed the Potter ring from Foulclaw's still open palm. Before putting it on Harry examined the ring, the ring was his second connection to his family, the first was the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore returned to him two Christmases ago. The ring was made of pure silver, and was adored with red strikes that led to the top were house Potter's coat of arm was displayed. Harry slowly took the ring and put it on his finger, a feeling much like he felt when he got his first wand, had spread through his body, a nice comforting warmth was pouring from the ring and into his very being. Slowly the feeling subsided and Harry felt the ring as it fit perfectly onto his finger. He then took the Peverell ring and put it on the same finger, this time the feeling wasn't as intense as before, but Harry could still feel the same warmth spreading from the ring._

_"Congratulation Lord Potter-Peverell, you have just been emancipated, meaning that the law now sees you as adult, therefor you can now use magic outside of Hogwarts and are your own guardian." Harry smiled at the first part, and the smiled only grow bigger as he heard the second. His smile then turned to a grin as he said "Foulclaw with the way Dumbledore been interfering in my life I think we should keep my new status as a secret until I can go around him in a way he wouldn't think he lost control over me. I don't wish to see what measures he'll take to regain it." _

_Foulclaw nodded in understanding and said "I see where you are coming from, and I think it is a very wise idea. I'll make sure all of Gringrots goblins will be notified not to refer to you as Lord until such time as you reveal it to the general public. There is just one more netter of giving you a book and then you may go and do whatever it is you still need to do today" He then gave Harry a thin (200 pages long) book with the Potter's coat of arms, with a title which made Harry snort. The title was 'How to be Lord Potter For dummies' By Charlus Potter. _

_Harry took the book and got up from his chair. "Thank you Foulclaw, from me and from all of house Potter." He then bowed to the goblin and said "I hope I say this correctly I had only heard it once, May your Gold flow like rivers." The account manager grinned at the young Potter and answered "And may your enemies fall under your sword. Very good Lord Potter." Harry just smiled and was about to leave the room when he turned back to the suited goblin and robbed the back of his head as he said "Sorry, but how do I get out of here?" _

_Foulclaw made a sound reminiscent of a snort and said "I'll call for a chaperon to come and collect you." he then touched a rune on his table a thing that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. No less then a minute latter a young goblin opened the door through which Harry came and motioned Harry to follow him. The young Lord did so and with the assistance of the goblin left Gringrots in a short while._

_Standing on the marble steps at the entrance to his now second most favorite place in wizarding Britten Harry made a mental check list of what more did he want to accomplish that day:_

_Send a letter to Daphne Greengrass about the contract; probably with a post office owl and not signed by Harry Potter so I could at least meet her and get to know her without the Griffindore-Slytherin thing coming into this._

_Get himself some decent clothes for once in his life. He was rich enough to buy an entire clothing store, and it will be considered pocket change so why not look good._

_Start training both for his new position and his Metamorphomagus abilities._

_Eat something_

_Send a letter to Mcgonagall and ask if he can take runes this year, the things practically changed his life today, he should know what they do. Maybe he should ask her if she recommends he take any other subject. He should have really checked what the electives were before taking the easy way out._

_Order not withstanding._

_August 2__nd __( early evening)__, the main dinning hall, Greengrass Manor._

_Human were annoying, that was the main thought on Daphne's mind as she was forced to sit at the dinner table. It wasn't the fact that she didn't love her family, but they were so damn slow, it took them forever to understand the simplest of things, and they'd always argue on the smallest of things, why can't people be more rationale. It was the same with all the other purebloods at school, they would just go on a tirade saying how much better they are from the muggleborn etc., but their only reason is because their blood is pure. It was idiotic. Of course she never said it out loud, keeping everything inside her Ice queen persona, the only person to ever hear this thoughts was her best friend Tracy and even she didn't know everything._

_Daphne sighed as her sister was once again telling what she was going to do when she goes to Hogwarts, and her parents listened with apt attention. She knew that half of those thing will never come true. Although Astoria was surely a Slytherin with how she could get anything she wanted from their parents, the girl lacked vision, and the dedication to follow her plan. She just wanted something challenging to happen something that would occupy her mind for a while so she won't have to go back to the silence. That was her greatest fear, 'The silence', the lack of thoughts the only thing that defined her gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the swishing sound of wings as a Norwegian blue parrot swooped and landed on the table facing her. Daphne smirked, it seemed that her wishes were answered. Tenderly she took the letter from the parrot. The parrot then took off leaving the family n silence as Daphne opened the letter and began to read._

___Dear Lady Greengrass,_

___While visiting Gringrots a few hours ago, it had come to my knowledge that I had became the heir to the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of Black. With this came the obligation to fulfill a marriage contract between the Black family and the Greengrass family. The contract will be due when both of us reach the age of sixteen. I am not really a man that would force a girl to marry him without knowing her and her wishes, and should you find me unbecoming of marrying I'll do all that is in my ability to either void or transfer the contract. _

___Before you say no I would like if the two of us meet. We have three years before the contract is to be fulfilled and who knows maybe in three years time we would want to marry each other._

___If you do wish to meet me, I am currently staying at the leaky cauldron and have this Friday completely free. I'll be sitting in the corner facing the fireplace most probably with some summer homework stretched on the table, if not I'll be wearing a red cloak that you'll surely won't miss._

___Hoping for a bright future, _

___James Peverell, _

___Lord of the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of Peverell._

___Heir apparent to the moste Noble and moste Ancient house of Black._

_Daphne's lips quirked into a smirk, now that was interesting. _

_**For those who skipped the earlier author notes:**_

**___Looking for Beta with GREAT grammar (PM me)._**

**_And yes I used a marriage contract it was the only way I could reasonably see Harry meeting Daphne and making contact with her without any prejudice. I'll also give a special cooky to whomever could recognize the reference I sneaked into this chapter (Hint its British)._**

**_Until next time, which I hope to be sooner._**

**_P.s. sorry for the short langth but that i decided to split my original idea for chapter two into two chapters to make it an esier and lighter read.  
_**


End file.
